haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Challengers
|Chōsen-sha}} is the two hundred and fiftieth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 20th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview Hinata managed to jump higher than he ever has before, but because he was so focused on jumping he completely forgot to spike the ball. Although he received some harsh words from Kageyama, the setter was impressed by the fact that the apex of Hinata's jump changed so suddenly. The game continues and Karasuno is in disarray after Suna's serve. Atsumu uses this chance to set from a first touch, thus demonstrating how Inarizaki does not play by the expected norms of volleyball. However, Karasuno will not be left behind. Finally after Hinata's failed attempt to spike the ball, the oddball duo shocks their opponents and the audience with their freak quick! Plot Hinata dramatically stresses over his mistake of forgetting to spike. In the reserved area, even his teammates are surprised to find Hinata be preoccupied with something other than a toss. Hinata looks up hoping to see a encouraging Kageyama only to find his expectations shattered. Kageyama threateningly warns Hinata that if he attempts something like that for a second time, Kageyama will never toss to him again. Despite his harsh words, Kageyama understands that they miscoordinated due to Hinata's jump apex suddenly changing and is seemingly pleased at this development. It's Inarizaki's turn to serve. Unlike Atsumu who needs completely silence, Suna could care less as he sends his serve to a tough spot for Daichi to receive. Daichi couldn't return the ball properly, so Hinata sends the ball to Tanaka for the last spike. Inarizaki blockers lands a one touch on Tanaka's spike, and Atsumu immediately moves to set off the first touch. He tosses to Aran, who takes advantage of Karasuno being unprepared to score. It's now clear that Inarizaki does not play by the expected norms. Even the players observing, such as Akaashi, Bokuto, and Hoshiumi, all acknowledge Atsumu's high caliber play. It's Suna's serve once again. He hits the ball the second the referee sounds off the whistle, giving Karasuno no time to prepare. Just as the ball is about to fly over the net, Kageyama does a spin around rebound, giving Karasuno a chance to regroup for an attack. Hinata moves in for a normal minus-tempo quick but finds himself in front of Ōmimi. He changes his mind in the last second as he sprints away for a broad attack instead. Karasuno scores off an explosive broad attack and, in the process, shocks everybody watching the attack live for the first time. While the oddball combo puts up a tough demeanor outwardly, they are actually worrying about how they almost messed up their last attack. Appearances * Shōyō Hinata * Tobio Kageyama * Kōshi Sugawara * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Rintarō Suna * Daichi Sawamura * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Osamu Miya * Ren Ōmimi * Atsumu Miya * Aran Ojiro * Asahi Azumane * Kōtarō Bokuto * Keiji Akaashi * Kōrai Hoshiumi * Wakatsu Kiryū * Ittetsu Takeda * Keishin Ukai * Makoto Shimada * Yū Nishinoya * Kiyoomi Sakusa * Motoya Komori * Shinsuke Kita * Kiyoko Shimizu * Kei Tsukishima * Hisashi Kinoshita Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia * In commemoration of the fifth year anniversary of the manga's serialization, the magazine cover shows Hinata giving a peace sign and Kageyama standing behind a score tally. The text reads: "By stacking up, and stacking up, till it all piles together, they will win." * Furthermore, a center color page of the Karasuno High regular members wearing their away game uniforms. The text reads: "Overcome the challenge!!" Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 28 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki